


Summer Love

by AndyNeves



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyNeves/pseuds/AndyNeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"É idiotice minha acreditar que ainda pensas em mim, tal como penso em ti. O que tivemos foi o máximo, porém não passou de um amor de verão. E como já dizia minha avó: um amor de verão não sobe a serra." - João Daniel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bem depois de um ano de trabalho, a equipa NCIS teve finalmente as merecidas férias de Verão.  
"Então parceiro aonde vais passar as férias?" – perguntou Sam  
"Não sei, talvez Catalina para jogar golfe e beber margaritas. Queres vir?" Sam riu  
"Não me parece parceiro. Já tenho planos. Viagem de família."  
"Ok, tu é que sabes."  
"Então rapazes. Planos para férias?"  
"Por acaso sim." – respondeu Sam  
"Não de todo." – disse Callen  
"Então podias vir connosco, Callen."  
"Convosco?" - perguntou confuso  
"Sim. Eu, o Deeks e a Nell estávamos a combinar uns dias numa casa de praia. Como não tens planos podias vir. Se quiseres claro."  
"Parece bem. Porque não? Aonde é já agora?"  
"Em Venice na minha casa de praia. Podes estar descansado que ninguém nos vai seguir." Kensi riu e Callen também  
"Bem a conversa está boa, mas tenho de ir andando." disse Sam despedindo-se.  
"Vou sentir saudades tuas parceiro." – disse Callen no gozo  
"Yeah." – respondeu Sam enquanto se ia embora do bullpen.  
"Então como vão ser mesmo os dias na tua casa de praia?" – perguntou Callen enquanto se sentava.  
"Bem, nós vamos pra lá amanhã. Mas se te der mais jeito podes ir mais tarde." – esclareceu Nell  
"Exatamente." – reforçou Kensi  
"Eu referia-me aos dias em si, o que iríamos fazer, mas essa informação também foi útil. " – disse Callen sorrindo  
"Ainda não tínhamos pensado nisso mas, sei lá dias normais de férias, com idas à praia, jantares e assim." – disse Deeks  
"Por mim tudo bem. Contem comigo." – disse Callen  
"Ok, então está feito. Vamos amanhã?" – perguntou Kensi esperando pelas respostas dos restantes.  
"Sim, pode ser." – disse Deeks e Callen e Nell aprovaram.  
"E o Eric não vai?" – perguntou Callen  
"Não, ele também já tem planos." – disse Kensi com um piscar de olhos.  
"Ah, aposto que são com aquela morena de à dias." – conclui Callen com um sorriso maroto. Todos riram  
…  
Callen e os restantes já se tinham ausentado do bullpen para puderem fazer as malas.  
"Acho que está tudo. Toalha, roupa, sapatos, produtos de higiene, óculos de sol, chinelos e claro o mp4." – disse Callen. O telemóvel tocou. Era uma mensagem de Kensi.  
"Amanhã encontramo-nos às 10 da manhã na casa de praia" – leu Callen  
…  
Callen foi o primeiro a chegar mas não demorou muito para que os restantes aparecessem.  
"Bom dia!" – disse Callen  
"Bom dia!" – responderam os três em coro.  
"Bem isto é que é uma casa de praia." – disse Callen surpreso  
"Pois é o que dá ter familiares em mobiliárias." – disse Kensi "Entrem."  
"Agora vamos ter de decidir uma coisa. A casa só tem dois quartos. Quem dorme com quem?" – perguntou Kensi  
"Por mim tanto me faz, mas parece-me melhor se vocês as duas dormissem num quarto e eu e o Callen noutro." – disse Deeks  
"Concordo" – disse Callen

"Ok, então raparigas de uma lado e rapazes de outro. Parece a faculdade."  
"Mas se quiseres ficar com o Deeks visto que vocês namoram, eu acho que não há nenhum problema em eu ficar com o Callen. Ou será que há´?"  
"Não, claro que não. Por mim tudo bem, eu não me importo." – disse Callen sorrindo  
"Têm a certeza?"  
"Sim." – responderam ambos ao mesmo tempo.  
"Então vamos arrumar as nossas coisas para podermos almoçar." – disse Kensi antes de lhes dar as direções dos quartos. O quarto onde iriam ficar o Callen e a Nell era no andar de cima e o de Kensi e Deeks no andar de baixo.  
"Wow! Isto é espaçoso." – disse Nell "E a cama também."  
"Sim, é." - disse Callen enquanto se preparava para arrumar a mala.  
Estava calor por isso todos vestiram roupa mais prática.  
Callen foi o primeiro a arrumar as coisas e decidiu ir comprar algumas coisas essenciais para o almoço.  
Nell desceu e ouviu Kensi e Deeks a arrumar as coisas, mas nem sinal de Callen. Ela procurou na cozinha mas só encontrou uma nota.  
"Fui às compras. Volto já :)"  
Nell não imaginava que Callen fosse uma pessoa muito doméstica mas era na verdade.  
"Hey Nell, aonda está o Callen?" – perguntou Kensi seguida de Deeks  
"Ele foi às compras." disse Nell mostrando-lhe a nota. Acabado de dizer isto e Callen entrou em casa.  
"Olá." – disse Callen enquanto pousava as coisas no balcão.  
"Não precisavas de ter ido às compras. Podíamos ter pedido uma pizza ou assim." – disse Kensi  
"Tudo bem, mas não podemos pedir pizza as férias todas, ou então não cabemos nas portas." – todos riram  
"Ok, mas depois iamos ao supermercado."  
"Está bem, mas não posso fazer o almoço?" – perguntou Callen  
"Claro que podes! Almoço, jantar e lanche se quiseres." – disse Kensi "Sim porque digo-vos já que não cozinho muito bem."  
"Boa estamos bem aviados." – disse Deeks. Todos riram mas Deeks não se salvou de um murro no braço.  
"Não há problema. Eu posso cozinhar." – disse Callen  
"E eu ajudo." – concluiu Nell  
"Não, não. Temos que repartir as tarefas." – disse Kensi  
"Então eu e a Nell cozinhamos e vocês arrumam. É justo." – disse Callen  
"Então está bem." – disse Deeks  
"Agora se não se importam deixem o mestre trabalhar." – disse Callen  
"Ahahaha! Mestre?" – disse Nell  
"Sim." – Callen riu  
…  
"Hum, está otimo!" – disse Nell "O melhor risoto de camarão que já comi."  
"Concordo." – disse Kensi  
"Eu disse." – disse Callen  
"Onde é que aprendeste a cozinhar tão bem?" – perguntou Kensi  
"Bem, sendo eu o único tive de me desenrascar de alguma maneira. E as receitas que fui aprendendo nos lares ajudaram." – disse Callen  
Acabado o almoço, Kensi e Deeks levantaram a mesa.  
"É bom vê-los assim. Finalmente." – disse Callen  
"Sim, é. Finalmente decidiram-se." – Nell riu e Callen também.  
"Se quiserem vão-se preparando para irmos para a praia!" – gritou Kensi da cozinha  
"Sim, mãe.!" – respondeu Callen. Nell estava a descobrir o lado mais engraçado de Callen. E estava a gostar.  
"Vais usar a casa de banho?" – perguntou Nell  
"Não. É toda tua." – disse Callen com um sorriso.  
Enquanto Nell se vestia na casa de banho, Callen mudou-se no quarto.  
"Posso sair?" – perguntou Nell prevenindo de o apanhar desprevenido.  
"Sim, claro" – respondeu Callen  
Nell saiu e viu que Callen ainda não tinha vestido a camisola e reparou nas feridas de bala que ele tinha nas costas. O seu pensamento voou quando Callen vestiu a camisola.  
"Vamos?" – perguntou Callen enquanto descia as escadas.  
"Bora." – disse Deeks.  
Não era necessário conduzir porque a praia era mesmo em frente à casa. Eram quatro da tarde, por isso os rapazes colocaram o guarda-sol enquanto Kensi e Nell tiravam as roupas. Callen ficou surpreso quando viu Nell de biquini porque normalmente ela não usa nada de muito decotado no trabalho. Deeks reparou que Callen estava a olhar mas não disse nada. Depois de guarda-sol colocado ambos tiraram as camisolas para aproveitar de um dia ao sol. Estavam em circulo sendo que Kensi estava à beira de Nell e Nell à beira de Callen  
"Deeks pões-me protetor?"  
"Claro Kens."  
"Desculpa Nell, mas será que podias-me pôr protetor nas costas?" – perguntou Callen  
"Claro. Vira-te."  
Nell hesitou um pouco na passagem do creme devido aos ferimentos.  
"Podes passar. Não dói." – Nell acreditou nele e Callen teve a melhor massagem da sua vida.  
"Será que podes?" – perguntou Nell com a garrafa de protetor na mão.  
"Claro que sim." – Nell podia jurar que Callen tinha tirado um curso de massagens. O toque era tão confiante e carinhoso. Se tivesse durado mais Nell adormeceria.  
"Já está." – disse Callen  
Depois de se acomodarem na praia decidiram jogar ao verdade e consequência.  
"Verdade ou consequência?" . Perguntou Kensi  
"Verdade." – disse Nell  
"Gostas do Eric?"  
"Não:"  
"Consequências, dares um beijo ao Callen, dares um mergulho e rebolares na areia ou enterrarmos-te na areia."  
"São essas as consequências? Então vou escolher a primeira."  
"Força."  
Callen estava numa de brincadeira e quando Nell se aproximou para lhe dar um beijo na cara ele afastou-se. Callen riu e Nell também mas deu-lhe um burro no braço e enquanto Callen se queixava Nell deu-lhe um beijo.  
"Verdade ou consequência?" – perguntou Nell  
"Consequência." – disse Callen  
"Ok, então ou fazes um passo de dança, ou cantas um bocadinho ou então nós fazemos um moche."  
"A sério que me vais sacrificar?" – Nell inclinou os ombros  
"Ok, venha de lá esse moche." – disse Callen "Eu vou-me arrepender disto."  
Os três entreolharam-se.  
"Então?" – perguntou Callen confuso. Mal acabou de dizer isto os três saltaram para cima dele. Callen virou-se de barriga para cima para não se magoar nas costas  
"Ah. Ok, acho que já podem sair. Já estou a ficar sem ar." – disse Callen. Eles sairam "Obrigado Deus. Ai jesus" "Ok agora estou cheio de calor, vou dar um mergulho, alguém vem?"  
"Eu vou ao café comprar gelados." – disse Deeks  
"Mais daqui a pouco." – disseram as duas a Callen.  
"Ok."  
Callen foi em direção ao mar e mergulhou.  
"Se não fosse por gostar do Deeks, ele não me escapava." – disse Kensi observando Callen no mar.  
"Quem?" – perguntou Nell  
"O Callen. Também eu só o vejo como um irmão mais velho, mas que ele é sexy é. Não concordas?" – perguntou Kensi cutucando Nell. Nell não sabia o que dizer dizer.  
"Sim concordo. Mas se o Deeks ouvisse isso não ia gostar."  
"Por isso mesmo é que disse quando ele não estava." – Kensi riu. Callen já tinha saido do mar e Nell estava a observá-lo enquanto pensava no que disse anteriormente. Kensi notou que ela não tirava os olhos de Callen enquanto ele se aproximava.  
"A água está otima." – disse Callen deitando-se na toalha.  
"Cheguei." – disse Deeks com os gelados.  
Desfrutaram dos gelados e foram todos dar um mergulho. De seguida voltaram para as toalhas para se secarem.  
"Nós vamos indo para casa. Vocês ainda ficam?" – perguntou Kensi  
"Sim, mais um bocado." – disse Nell  
"Então aproveitem." – disse Kensi piscando um olho para Nell.  
Nell não percebeu o piscar de olhos mas não ligou.  
Callen e Nell estavam na praia apenas a desfrutar do sol, mas entretanto Nell adormeceu. Callen apercebeu-se mas não a quis acordar porque também não era tarde e deixou-se estar a repousar também. Pouco tempo depois Callen sente os braços de Nell no seu torso. Ela tinha-se virado no sono e aconchegou-se nele, sem consciência do que estava a fazer. Callen sorriu para o gesto e colocou um braço à volta dela também. Parecia tudo tão familiar. Ambos tinham adormecido por duas horas. Eram 7:30 da tarde quando ambos acordaram com o barulho do telemóvel de Callen. Era Kensi.  
"Então vocês perderam-se?" – perguntou Kensi rindo-se  
"Não. Adormecemos. Nós já estamos a ir." – disse Callen  
"Desculpa ter-me aconchegado em ti, mas estava a dormir e enquanto durmo não controlo o que faço." – desculpou-se Nell  
"Não há problema." – disse Callen sorrindo. "Vamos?"  
"Vamos." Nell vestiu-se enquanto Callen arrumava as coisas.

Nota de autor: Bem espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e mais estará para vir ;)


	2. Chapter 2

"Então onde é que eles estão?" – perguntou Deeks a Kensi  
"Na praia. Adormeceram." – Kensi respondeu com um olhar pensativo.  
"Ok, não estou a gostar muito desse olhar. Passa-se alguma coisa que eu não saiba?"  
"Não que tenha conhecimento, mas isto é estranho."  
Callen e Nell entraram em casa.  
"Olá dorminhocos!" – disse Kensi sorrindo.  
"Desculpem se vos deixamos preocupados." – disse Nell  
"Não. De qualquer maneira estavas em boas mãos." – retribui Kensi  
"Eu vou tomar um duche para depois fazer o jantar." – disse Callen. Nell acompanhou-o até a quarto para pousar as coisas.  
"O que foi aquela resposta à pouco?" – perguntou Deeks juntando-se a Kensi no sofá.  
"Qual resposta?"  
"'Estás em boas mãos'. Tu sabes algo que eu não sei?"  
"Não sei, talvez. Mas quando foste comprar os gelados, o Callen foi dar um mergulho e a Nell não tirava os olhos dele quando ele regressou à toalha. Pode não ser nada mas eu acho que a Nell gosta dele."  
"Também achei estranho quando o apanhei a olhar para ela enquanto vocês tiravam a roupa, mas percebe-se porque afinal de contas ela não anda com roupas muito decotadas no dia-a-dia." – disse Deeks  
"Eu tenho a sensação que alguma coisa se passa entre eles os dois." – disse Kensi  
"Talvez."  
"Vais usar a casa de banho?" – perguntou Nell  
"Sim, ia tomar banho. Mas se quiseres ir estás à vontade."  
"Não, deixa estar. Vai tomar banho."  
"A sério?"  
"Sim, vai lá." – disse Nell  
Callen foi tomar banho e Nell não conseguia parar de pensar no que tinha acontecido aquela tarde. Não conseguia parar de pensar no homem que dormia na mesma cama que ela. Será que Nell tem sentimentos por Callen? Talvez, mas ele nunca iria olhar para ela. Pelo menos era o que Nell pensava. Ela era uma daquelas adolescentes que se apaixonam pelos badboys mas acabam com um nerd. Callen era demasiada areia para o camião dela.  
E quanto a Callen, ele parecia estar bem com o que passou. Não tinha sido mais que um gesto de carinho humano.  
Nell estava ver televisão quando, de repente, Callen a chamou.  
"Nell?"  
"Sim?"  
"Eu esqueci-me da minha roupa. Será que a posso ir buscar?"  
"Claro, não há problema nenhum."  
Perante a aprovação de Nell, Callen foi buscar a roupa.  
Nell queria concentrar-se na televisão mas estava difícil, porque Callen estava ali…só em toalha e com água a escorrer pelo corpo. Se fosse outro homem Nell concentrar-se-ia, mas não era outro homem, era Callen. O bad boy de NCIS, o homem que todas as mulheres sonhavam ter.  
Não demorou muito para Callen escolher a roupa e voltar para a casa-de-banho.  
"A casa de banho é toda tua, se a quiseres usar." – disse Callen "Eu vou fazer o jantar."  
Callen desceu as escadas para encontrar Kensi e Deeks no sofá agarradinhos a ver um filme.  
"Desculpem interromper o momento…" – disse Callen  
"Não faz mal." – respondeu Kensi  
"O que é que vocês querem jantar?"  
"Eu confio em ti, por isso faz o que te apetecer." – disse Kensi  
"Ok então."  
Nell já tinha tomado banho e estava à procura da sua máquina fotográfica para poder tirar fotos das férias com os seus colegas.  
Nell desceu e dirigiu-se à cozinha deparando-se com Callen a cozinhar com um pano no ombro. Ela tentou de tudo para tirar uma foto sem que Callen desse por isso…e desafio conseguido! Mesmo distraído, Callen era muito fotogénico.  
"Pessoal o jantar está pronto!" – disse Callen deparando-se com Nell no balcão. "Estás ai há muito tempo?"  
"À um bocado. Não me apetecia estar a fazer de vela." – Ambos riram. Em apenas 15 minutos Nell viu o quão ágil e confiante Callen era na cozinha e ouviu-o a cantarolar. Até agora eram só surpresas estas férias.  
Depois do jantar…  
"Eu e o Deeks vamos a um bar. Querem vir?" – perguntou Kensi  
"Desculpa Kens, mas estou mesmo cansado. Talvez amanhã." – disse Callen  
"Ok tudo em. E tu Nell?"  
"Eu também vou ficar por casa."  
"Ok. Então até logo, ou até amanhã."  
"Tchau! Divirtam-se!" – disse Callen "Bem eu vou lavar a loiça já que aqueles dois se livraram." – disse Callen sorrindo  
"Não, não eu lavo. Já fizeste o jantar."  
"Mas não…"  
"Eu insisto." – disse Nell  
"Ok. Então vou um bocadinho para o ginásio."  
Nell acabou de lavar a loiça e foi andando até ao ginásio. A primeira coisa em que Nell reparou foi na camisola dele que estava em cima da passadeira. Callen estava a lutar contra o saco de pancada. Ele não se apercebeu da chegada de Nell pois estava a ouvir música. Era estranho para ela vê-lo sem camisola. É obvio que ela já tinha visto muitos homens sem camisola, mas foi estranho ver o seu chefe assim, mas ela não podia negar que gostava do que via.  
Depois de 10 minutos de treino Callen desligou a música. Nell apercebeu-se e foi para a sala sem que Callen notasse que ela esteve a observá-lo. Ele não tinha vestido a camisola.  
"Bem isso é que foi um treino!" – disse Nell enquanto Callen se dirigiu à cozinha para ir buscar uma garrafa de àgua.  
"Sim…foi."  
"Eu vou-me deitar." - disse Nell levantando-se do sofá.  
"Eu também estou estourado."  
Enquanto Nell vestia o pijama, Callen tomou um duche rápido. Callen vestiu somente uns calções pois era assim que dormia.  
"Preferes dormir de que lado?" – perguntou Callen  
"Não me faz diferença. Deita-te onde quiseres."  
Sendo assim, Callen deitou-se no lado esquerdo e Nell foi à cozinha beber água.  
"Podes apagar a luz, por favor?" – pediu Callen já completamente ensonado, praticamente adormecido.  
"Sim,…claro." – Nell apercebeu-se que Callen já tinha adormecido e aproveitou para lhe tirar uma fotografia a dormir. A sorte dela é que a máquina não fazia barulho, senão tinha sido apanhada por Callen.  
Por volta das 3 da manha Kensi e Deeks entraram em casa e sorrateiramente dirigiram-se para o quarto prevenindo assim que acordassem os outros dois.  
"Não, não, pare!" – gritava Nell num pesadelo.  
"Nell….Nell acorda. Nell." – disse Callen tentando acordar Nell.  
"Não!" – lutou Nell empurrando Callen.  
"Nell acorda! Sou eu, Callen." – Nell acordou e abraçou Callen enquanto chorava. "Shh, está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui. Shh." – disse Callen acalmando-a.  
"Eu vou-te buscar um chá para te acalmares."  
"Não!" – disse Nell puxando-o. "Não saias daqui, por favor." – implorou Nell  
"Ok, eu fico. Mas tenta descansar." – disse deitando-se novamente virado para Nell.  
"Callen?"  
"Sim?"  
"Será que me podias abraçar?" – perguntou Nell. Não foi preciso resposta porque ela estava assustada e Callen apenas se mexeu para poder pôr os braços em volta de Nell.  
"Melhor?" – perguntou ele  
"Melhor." Nell sabia que ia ser difícil adormecer outra vez mas com os braços de Callen à sua volta ela já se sentia segura. Ela sempre se sentiu segura com ele.  
Eram 10 da manhã e Kensi e Deeks já se tinham levantado, mas Callen e Nell ainda estavam a dormir. Tinha sido uma noite dificil.  
"Eu vou fazer panquecas." – disse Deeks  
"E eu vou chamar aqueles dois." – disse Kensi  
Ela ficou surpreendida quando abriu a porta do quarto visto que ninguém respondeu. Estavam os dois a dormir juntinhos e Nell ainda estava nos braços de Callen.  
"Deeks."  
"Sim?"  
"Tens que ver o que se passa lá em cima."  
"Será que quero ver?"  
"Não sejas parvo, anda." Os dois subiram.  
...  
"Afinal serviu de alguma coisa termos saído, ontem." – disse Deeks  
"Pois, parece que sim. Eles parecem tão fofos os dois." – disse Kensi  
"Sim, é verdade, mas agora é melhor descermos ou ainda somos apanhados."  
Cerca de meia hora mais tarde Nell acordou. Ela reparou que Callen ainda tinha os braços envolta dela.  
"Já estás acordada?" – perguntou Callen com uma voz de sono.  
"Agora estou." – Nell virou-se para encarar Callen. Callen não se soltou de Nell e continuava de olhos fechados. "Noite complicada, uh?" – disse Nell  
"Sim, foi. Mas espero que já estejas melhor." – disse Callen afastando uma mecha de cabelo de Nell.  
"….obrigada por teres ficado aqui."  
"Se não ficasse aonde é que eu ia dormir?" – brincou Callen. Nell riu  
"Não, eu quero dizer…"  
"Eu percebi." Ficaram a olhar um para o outro por segundos que pareciam uma eternidade.  
"Acho que é melhor descermos."  
"Vamos."  
"Hey! Então dorminhocos?" – disse Kensi  
"Bom dia!" – disse Callen  
"A noite correu bem." – brincou Deeks enquanto preparava a mesa.  
"O quê?" – perguntou Nell pois não tinha percebido  
"Nada, nada. Isto deve ser das bebidas de ontem. Não liguem." – disse Kensi  
"Então vamos à praia? Ou ficamos pela piscina?" – perguntou Callen  
"Hoje ficamos por casa. Vamos estrear a piscina."  
…  
"Queres ajuda, buddie?" – perguntou Deeks  
"Obrigado mas para agora não."  
"Estavam todos no jardim, a desfrutar da piscina e de um churrasco.  
Estavam todos divertidos enquanto comiam.  
"Eu vou buscar a minha câmara." – disse Nell. Callen segui-a com o olhar até a perder de vista.  
Nell queria tirar as melhores fotos para mais tarde recordar. Tirou fotos a todos enquanto riam, a Kensi e Deeks nas suas guerrinhas e a Callen enquanto descansava na espreguiçadeira. Houve mais fotos onde Callen aparecia do que aquelas onde não estava presente. Ele era um bom modelo para fotogafias. Não havia uma onde ficasse mal.  
"Isto está um bocado parado. Vamos fazer um jogo." – disse Nell  
"Verdade ou Consequência?" – perguntou Kensi  
"Ok." – disse Callen  
"Então, Verdade ou consequência." – perguntou Deeks  
"Verdade." – disse Nell  
"É verdade que gostas de alguém?"  
"Não."  
"Consequências: dançares um bocadinho, atirares-te de chapa para a piscina ou beijares um de nós os dois."  
"Deeks!" – disse Kensi. Callen ria-se.  
"O que foi? É suposto ser estúpido."  
"Não me dás outra hipótese senão a primeira."  
"Vamos lá a isso!" – disse Deeks. Nell dançou um pouco de samba e enquanto dançava Deeks cutucou Kensi para que visse que Callen não desviava o olhar de Nell.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok já chega." – disse Nell

"Tudo bem. Agora sou eu." – disse e Nell

"Verdade ou consequência?"

"Verdade." – disse Kensi

"É verdade que já tiveste um fraquinho pelo Callen?" – perguntou Nell.

"Sim, mas foi antes de conhecer o Deeks." – Callen quase que se entalava com a cerveja depois de ouvir a resposta.

"A sério? Isso deixa-me muito mais descansado!" – disse Deeks e Callen e Nell riam

"Não sejas parvo." – disse Kensi dando-lhe um beijo.

"Hum hum, nós também estamos aqui." – disse Nell

"Vamos ter de nos habituar com isto." – disse Callen sorrindo. "Eles não se vão largar agora."

"Que engraçadinho, não é Sr. Callen?" – brincou Kensi atirando-lhe uma almofada da espreguiçadeira.

"Pronto, não digo mais nada." – disse Callen rindo.

"Pra mim já chega de verdade ou consequência. Vou buscar mais cervejas." – disse Callen

"E eu preciso de ir à casa de banho." – disse Nell

…

"Estou de volta." – disse Nell

"E eu também." – disse Callen logo a seguir a Nell.

Estavam todos a falar quando Callen decide pregar uma partida a Nell.

"Nell, o que é que tens nas costas?"

"O quê, tenho alguma coisa nas costas?" – perguntou Nell preocupada

"Sim, parece uma aranha pequena." – disse Kensi entrando na brincadeira

"Por amor de deus, tirem-na. Eu não sou grande fã de aranhas. A sério. Por favor!" – pediu Nell assustada

Os três começaram-se a rir.

"O que é se passa?" – perguntou Nell

"Desculpa Nell." – disse Callen a rir-se

"Ai que eu vou-te matar." – disse Nell a rir-se, porque era impossível ficar chateada com ele.

"Só se me apanhares primeiro." – disse Callen levantando-se e afastando-se até à borda da piscina.

"Pára de te afastares!" – disse Nell

"Eu disse-te que tinhas de me apanhar primeiro."

Callen estava à beira da piscina pronto para se atirar, era o que Nell pensava. Mas ele enganou-a e empurrou-a a ela para a piscina. Callen começou-se a rir mas por pouco tempo porque Deeks empurrou-o logo de seguida. Kensi queria enganar Deeks mas quem acabou na piscina primeiro foi ela. Deeks atirou-se de seguida.

"Vais pagá-las, Callen." – disse Nell

"Quero ver isso."

Callen saiu da piscina e foi repousar para a espreguiçadeira mas os restantes continuaram na piscina. Ele estava praticamente seco quando Nell pegou na mangueira do jardim e começou a molhá-lo.

"Aqueles dois estão muito divertidos." – disse Deeks

"Eu disse-te que havia qualquer coisa entre eles."

"Não necessariamente. Eles são amigos."

"Vês o Callen a fazer aquelas brincadeiras comigo, por exemplo?"

"Touché." – disse Deeks

"Dá cá a mangueira." – disse Callen a rir-se

"Não sem me apanhares primeiro." – respondeu Nell que se estava a divertir muito com aquilo. Callen parou por momentos mas depois foi a correr atrás de Nell e apanhou-a.

"Ah! Larga-me!" – disse Nell a rir-se.

"Não enquanto não parares com isso." – disse Callen afastando a cara da mangueira.

"Kensi ajuda-me!" – disse Nell rindo

"Meteste-te na alhada agora livra-te dela." – disse Kensi e Callen ria.

"Obrigadinha! Como é que me vou livrar dele? Ele é muito forte."

"Obrigado pelo elo…" – Callen não teve tempo de acabar o que ia dizer porque Nell mandou-lhe outra vez com a água da mangueira na cara. Nell riu da cara que Calen fez.

"Achas isto muito engraçado, não é?" – perguntou Callen

"Por acaso até acho." – desafiou Nell

"Ai é?" – disse Callen puxando-a mais para ele para lhe conseguir tirar a mangueira.

"Ah!" – gritou Nell. Ela não sabia se tinha gritado por ele a estar a fazer rir ou porque simplesmente estavam mais próximos do que alguma vez estiveram. Callen já estava completamente molhado e não havia espaço entre os corpos de ambos. Nell conseguia sentir o peito de Callen a subir e a descer de cada vez que ele respirava. Ela estava a começar a gostar dele. Não que já não gostasse antes mas agora era diferente. Parecia que ele lhe estava a dar "esperanças." Callen também estava a começar a sentir-se atraído por Nell, mas pensava que ela não iria querer nada com ele.

"Então, a brincadeira ainda não acabou?" – disse Deeks. Callen distraiu-se e Nell fugiu.

"Está calado deixa-os estar." – disse Kensi dando-lhe uma cotovelada.

"Hey que foi? Também quero entrar na brincadeira." – disse Deeks a rir-se e sujeitou-se a levar um burro no braço.

"Epá fogo! És bruta."

"Eu também te adoro muito." – disse Kensi num tom de gozo.

"Mas que lindo serviço!" – disse Callen vendo o quão encharcado estava e Nell continuava a rir-se . Ele foi buscar a toalha e começou a secar-se. Nell não conseguia desviar o olhar de Callen e mais uma vez Kensi reparou.

"Bem, pessoal eu vou grelhar mais uns bifes e hambúrgueres para o jantar." – disse Callen

"Ok, eu vou ajudar-te." – disse Deeks saindo da piscina. Nell foi buscar o pc e esteve a passar as fotos da câmara. Kensi sentou-se à beira dela.

"Tens aqui umas fotografias mesmo giras."

"Obrigada. Desde pequena que gosto de fotografia e então resolvi trazer a câmara para tirar fotografias para depois recordar." – disse Nell

"Depois podes-me enviar as fotos das férias?"

"Claro!" – disse Nell sorrindo.

"Deixa ver aquela que estava ali atrás." – pediu Kensi. Era a foto que Nell tinha tirado a Callen enquanto ele dormia. Kensi sorriu e Nell começou a corar.

"Está espectacular!" – disse Kensi reparando que ela estava a corar o que significava que ela teve uma razão para tirar aquela foto…e Kensi já sabia. "Vocês os dois pareciam muito divertidos à pouco."

"Pois é o que dá o Callen armar-se em engraçadinho. Tive de lhe dar troco."

"Como é obvio." – disse Kensi tentando disfarçar a razão pela qual Nell tinha feito aquilo. Ela queria esperar para que mais alguma coisa acontecesse para lhe fazer uma pergunta.

Jantaram sempre divertidos e depois do jantar…

"Querem ir a um bar, dança um bocadinho.?" – perguntou Deeks.

"Eu não arriscaria em ir com ele a um bar." – disse Kensi. Callen e Nell riram

"Porque é que tens de ser sempre assim?" – disse Deeks sorrindo

"Sou assim porque tu mereces."

"Está bem." – disse Deeks revirando os olhos. "Vêm ou não.?"

"Conta comigo." – disse Callen

"Eu acho que vou ficar. Estou muito cansada." – disse Nell

"Oh, anda lá! Vai ser divertido." – insistiu Callen

"Pronto está bem." – disse Nell aceitando

…

"Bem, isto está cheio." – disse Callen

"No hay problema mi amigo. Eu reservei uma mesa." – disse Deeks piscando o olho.

"Fixe." – disse Callen surpreso. "Vamo-nos sentar então."

Sentaram-se e como é obvio Kensi e Deeks ficaram juntos no banco.

"Boa noite o que vão desejar?" – perguntou garçom

"Meninas?" – disse Callen oferecendo-lhes a vez

"Duas margaritas, por favor." – disse Nell

"Rapariga despachada, gosto disso." – disse Callen sorrindo. "Para nós são duas cervejas."

"Então Deeks como é que descobriste este bar?" – perguntou Callen

"Numa missão à paisana em que conheci uma…" – parou Deeks vendo que Kensi já não estava a gostar da brincadeira. "Ok, eu vou parar de falar." – Callen ria.

"Vai uma partidinha de dardos?" – perguntou Callen

"Vamos lá." – disseram todos.

"As equipas ficam eu e a Kensi contra vocês os dois." – disse Nell

"Vamos vos dar uma abada." – continuou Kensi

"Hahaha, estou para ver isso." - desafiou Callen

"Vamos lá então." – disse Deeks lançando um dardo. Acertou no 9.

"Boa Deeks!" – disse Callen

"Obrigado, Bro."

"Agora é a minha vez." – disse Kensi. Acertou no 6. "Calma rapazes. Estou só a aquecer."

"Hu hu." – disse Callen. "Agora sou eu."

Callen estava muito concentrado até que Nell se pôs a soprar-lhe no pescoço. Callen arrepiou-se.

"Isso não vale. Onde é que está o fair-play?" – disse Callen fingindo estar indignado.

"Anda lá joga! Não sejas tão fraquinho." – disse Kensi. Callen acertou no 7.

"É assim que vocês querem jogar?" – perguntou Deeks. "Ok, vamos jogar então."

"Vamos lá então." – disse Nell que acertou no 3 porque Callen lhe fez cócegas.

Como era a vez de Deeks. Ele lançou e acertou no 4.

Na vez de Kensi, Deeks decidiu fazer-lhe uma massagem no pescoço para a distrair.

"Pára quieto. Estou a tentar jogar." – Callen riu

"Vocês é que quiseram um jogo assim." – disse Callen

"Ok, desisto." – disse Kensi

"Quem é o fraco agora?" – perguntou Callen no gozo, Kensi mostrou-lhe a língua.

"Deeks anda dançar!" – disse Kensi em direção à pista.

"Não vens?" – perguntou Nell

"Nah, não sou muito bom dançarino." – disse Callen

"Anda lá. Já que me convenceste a vir, pelo menos dançavas."

"Ok, mas mais daqui a pouco." – respondeu ele

"Feito."

Callen sentou-se e esteve a beber a sua cerveja enquanto os três dançavam. Como é óbvio Kensi e Deeks estavam a dançar os dois e Nell dançava sozinha sempre com o olhar atento de Callen.

"Hey, posso-te pagar uma bebida?" – perguntou um desconhecido a Nell. Callen não gostou da aproximação do desconhecido e ficou alerta.

"Não obrigada. Eu estou bem."

"Vá lá é só uma bebida."

"Não a sério, obrigada." – Nell. Callen percebeu que Nell estava a ficar desconfortável com a situação e aproximou-se.

"Anda lá boneca."

"Ela já está comprometida." – disse Callen ao desconhecido. Nell ficou surpresa com a resposta de Callen

"Ok pal." – o desconhecido afastou-se.

"Oh graças a Deus. Obrigada." – agradeceu Nell

"De nada. Estás bem?" – disse Callen olhando para trás para ver se o desconhecido já tinha ido embora.

"Sim, agora está tudo bem." – disse Nell sorrindo. Callen retribuiu. "Só não sei como é que ele não percebeu que era mentira. Porque um homem como tu nunca sai com mulheres como eu." – Callen percebeu o que Nell quis dizer mas ficou um pouco triste.

"Estás a dizer que não sirvo?" – perguntou sorrindo

"Oh meu Deus, não! Serves muito bem…Estou apenas a dizer que uma mulher como eu não atrai homens como tu. É só isso."

"Então se pensas isso, é melhor continuarmos a fingir que o que eu disse é verdade, senão as outras pessoas também poderão vir a pensar o mesmo." – disse Callen

Nell não tinha percebido muito bem o que Callen tinha dito.

"Danças?" – disse Callen oferecendo-lhe a mão.

"Para ver como danças? Sim, claro!" – ambos riram.

Dançaram duas músicas juntos e Nell percebeu que o que Callen tinha dito era mentido. Ele sabia dançar e envolver-se na música.

Depois de duas músicas mexidas soou uma balada. Agora eles estavam quase da mesma maneira que naquela tarde. Nell colocou os braços à volta do pescoço de Callen.

Pouco depois Nell encostou-se totalmente. Eles agora estavam a dançar mesmo agarradinhos. Callen percebeu de imediato que havia algo entre eles. Ele não conseguia explicar mas tudo parecia tão certo.

"Deeks." – disse Kensi

"Diz."

"Olha para eles. Parecem tão fofos." – Deeks e Kensi sorriram.

"Se calhar já estavam fartos de nos ver aos dois colados e decidiram fazer o mesmo."

"Não sejas parvo. Vê-se que alguma coisa se passa entre eles. Podem não querer admitir mas que se passa, passa."

….

Por volta das duas da manhã tinham chegado a casa.

"Foi uma noite ótima mas eu vou-me deitar." – disse Callen

"E eu também." – disse Nell

"Nós também já vamos. Até amanhã." – disse Deeks.


	4. Chapter 4

A verdade é que já tinham bebido a mais. Não o suficiente para rir à toa ou dizer disparates, mas o suficiente para andar aos "s's". Callen e Nell estavam quase no topo da escada quando ela cambaleou, mas não chegou a cair porque ele agarrou-a. Meros centímetros era o que os separava. Nell tentou fixar-se nos seus lindos olhos azuis e não olhar para os lábios dele, caso contrário tinha-o beijado.  
"Estás bem?"  
"Sim acho que estou. Devia ter bebido menos." - Nell sorriu.  
"Anda, eu ajudo-te." Chegaram ao quarto e Callen foi tomar um duche rápido enquanto Nell apenas se deitou a repousar. Callen estava quase a abrir a porta quando Nell se levantou e foi em direção à casa de banho. Por momentos ela tinha-se esquecido que Callen estava lá, e como ele ia a sair ambos chocaram. Como cavalheiro que é, Callen virou-se para que ao caírem Nell não se aleijasse. Callen queria pedir desculpa, mas as palavras ficaram entaladas na garganta enquanto ele olhava para os olhos de Nell. Olhos cor de avelã...os mais perfeitos que já alguma vez viu. A Nell também aconteceu o mesmo. Os olhos de Callen pareciam duas portas para um tão esperado paraíso...Os dois tinham estado a olhar um para o outro por alguns minutos, mas nenhum parecia querer parar.  
Nell já estava a ficar cansada de esconder o que sentia e decidiu agir. Ela começou a acariciar-lhe a cara e Callen seguiu o toque dela. O espaço entre os seus rostos já era mínimo e Callen assumiu o comando. Fez o que achava que já devia ter sido feito à muito tempo.  
Ele beijou-a tímidamente à espera da sua reação. Nell prosseguiu o beijo e Callen rodou-os, ainda no chão, ficando Nell por baixo dele.O beijo era apaixonado e sem pressa, porque nenhum dos dois queria sair dali. Nell estava surpresa com o quão calmo e apaixonado Callen podia ser apesar de nunca, ou quase nunca o demonstrar. Os lábios dele eram macios, ágeis e tinham sabor a álcool e a barba fazia cócegas. Nell começou a rir.

"De que te ris?"  
"Desculpa, mas a tua barba faz cócegas."  
Callen riu e continuou o beijo. Nell começou a tirar-lhe a t-shirt e ele não a deteve. Não era por ter bebido demais que Nell estava a fazer aquilo, ou secalhar era, mas uma coisa é certa, ela já não aguentava tanta espera. Callen começou a beijar agora o pescoço de Nell, que ria. Ele percebeu logo que era por causa da barba mas não parou. Nell começou-lhe a acariciar o pouco cabelo que tinha e Callen levantou-os, deitando, delicadamente, Nell na cama.  
"Tens a certeza que queres fazer isto?" Nell não respondeu, apenas o beijou e Callen entendeu que era um sim e tirou a camisola a Nell.

...  
"Que estás a fazer?" - perguntou Kensi enquanto Deeks a beijava no pescoço.

"Estou a tentar fazer alguma coisa interessante." - respondeu ele com um tom atrevido.  
"Ai é?"  
"Hu, hu." - disse beijando-a. Roupas começaram a ser tiradas. Enquanto que Callen e Nell estavam juntos pela primeira vez, Kensi e Deeks não, mas o momento não deixava de ser especial e carinhoso. Tudo é perfeito neste momento, o luar que se vê pela janela, o brilho das estrelas que glorifica ainda mais este ato de amor e o simples facto de estarem ali a demonstrar o quanto se amam.  
"És linda, Kensi."  
"E tu és o homem mais querido que já conheci."  
"Amo-te, Kens."  
"Amo-te, Deeks."

Os beijos e as carícias demonstravam desejo e carinho e Nell sentia-se uma princesa nos braços de Callen. Ele era muito delicado e carinhoso, sabia perfeitamente como agradar. Nell achava que ele era experiente o suficiente, pois, concerteza que já tinha namorado com muitas mulheres, mas a verdade é que não é tudo a mesma coisa. Maior parte das relações que Callen teve foi apenas coisa de uma noite, e neste caso era diferente...tudo era diferente...Nell era diferente. Callen acreditava que não era um caso de uma noite, porque ambos estavam apaixonados e porque aquele momento estava a ser mágico. Só eles os dois importavam, parecia que o mundo tinha parado para "assistir" àquele gesto de amor...eles estavam a fazer amor. Cada toque e cada palavra eram perfeitas. Nunca o universo teve o privilégio de "assistir" a tamanha paixão.  
"Callen?" - chamou Nell quase sem fôlego.  
"Sim,...passa-se alguma coisa?"  
"Sim...Eu amo-te."  
Callen sorriu e beijou-a.  
"Eu também te amo." - disse Callen dando-lhe um beijo na testa, antes de se deitar. Nell aconchegou-se no peito de Callen que ainda não acreditava no que tinha acabado de acontecer.  
Passados poucos minutos ambos adormeceram.

"Bom dia!" - disse Kensi enquanto se virava para encarar Deeks.

"Bom dia, princesa."/span/span/span

"Anda lá. Vamos levantarmo-nos para aproveitar-mos a praia."

"A sério?! Depois do que aconteceu só dizes isso?" - disse Deeks indignado.  
"Oh! Tu sabes perfeitamente que adoro todas as noites contigo." - disse beijando-o. "Agora, levanta-te."

...  
Nell acordou e viu que Callen ainda estava a dormir com os braços envolta dela. Ela sorriu quando se lembrou da noite passada. Nunca ninguém a tinha feito sentido assim tão especial...Nell nunca teve um namorado assim, tão carinhoso. Nell parecia estar a sonhar acordada mas olhando para Callen a dormir tão pacificamente, quase sem roupa, na mesma cama que ela, Nell não conseguiu deixar de lhe dar um beijo. Callen acordou ao toque.  
"Bom dia." - disse Nell  
"Bom dia." - sorriu Callen dando-lhe um beijo, ainda adormecido. "Diz-me que não foi um sonho."  
"Não, não foi um sonho." - disse Nell e Callen sorriu. "Amo-te."

"Também te amo."

"Queres ir à praia?"  
"Preferia ficar aqui contigo, mas não é mal pensado." - disse Callen sorrindo  
"Pois eu também, mas eles podem desconfiar."  
"Eu sei. Vamos lá, então." Callen tinha mesmo que perguntar isto. "Foi bom, não foi?"  
"Ah?" - Nell não tinha percebido  
"Foi bom, não foi?" Nell sorriu. "Eu sabia." - disse rindo.  
"Não sejas parvo!...Foi melhor que bom, mas não te andes a gabar." - Nell beijou-o  
"Mas foi bom." Nell deu-lhe um murro no braço e Callen ria. "E quanto a isto, o que lhes dizemos?"  
"Isto? Então é uma situação."  
"Eu penso que ficou bem claro, depois do que se passou ontem." - disse Callen e Nell beijou-a.  
"Mas em relação ao que lhes devemos dizer, eu acho que ainda é cedo, mas não há problema."  
"Bem, vamos vestir-nos." - disse Callen levantando-se mas Nell puxou-o para mais um beijo.  
"Assim não vale." - disse Callen entre o beijo.  
"A vida nem sempre é justa." - brincou Nell.

"São 11 da manhã e onde é que aqueles dois se meteram?" – disse Kensi.  
"Talvez a noite tenha sido divertida." – disse Deeks sorrindo enquanto preparava alguma coisa para o almoço.  
"Deeks!"  
"Que é que foi agora?"  
"O Callen não é esse tipo de homem, que "dorme" com uma pessoa de quem gosta sem lhe dizer nada." – disse Kensi  
"Como é que…?"

"Não te vou responder." – disse Kensi percebendo muito bem onde é que ele queria chegar.  
"Ok, eu já estou habituado a isso."  
"Eu vou chamá-los." – disse Kensi mas mal se virou eles apareceram.  
"Bom dia!"  
"Bom dia!"  
Almoçaram e depois foram para a praia. Estava a ser difícil para Callen e Nell fingir que nada se passou. Callen só queria agarrar e beijar Nell, mas ainda era cedo para eles saberem.  
Estava um dia de muito calor então os rapazes foram logo dar um mergulho. Nell pegou na câmara para tirar uma foto ao mar mas a objectiva estava apontada na direção de Callen e, claro que Kensi reparou.  
"Nell, posso fazer-te uma pergunta?"  
"Sim, claro!"  
"O Callen não te é indiferente, pois não?"  
"Não, nós somos amigos e como é obvio preocupo-me com ele" - disse Nell tentando dar a volta à conversa.  
"Nell tu percebeste o que eu quis dizer. Ele não te é indiferente?...Em termos amorosos?"  
"Porque pensas isso?"  
"Porque reparei ontem que tinhas bastantes fotos dele na câmara, por causa das vossas brincadeiras, por lhe teres tirado agora uma fotografia, por não conseguirem tirar os olhos um do outro. E por dormirem agarradinhos."  
"Como é que sabes da última parte?" - perguntou Nell surpresa.  
"Foi quando vos fui chamar a primeira vez ao quarto. Vocês não respondiam e eu abri a porta para ver o que se passava, e apanhei-vos a dormir agarradinhos."  
"Viste-nos agarrados porque eu tive um pesadelo e por me sentir mais segura pedi-lhe que me abraçasse."  
"Então não se passa nada entre vocês?"  
Nell não respondeu.  
"Isso é um 'sim passasse algo entre nós'? Nell, sabes que podes confiar em mim."  
"Pronto apanhaste-me. Sim passasse algo entre nós."  
"Agora quero ouvir." Kensi sorriu  
"Eu nunca pensei dizer isto mas eu sempre tive uma paixoneta por ele. E depois de o ver daquela maneira no quarto..."  
"...O que é que se passou?"- perguntou Kensi curiosa.  
"Nada de mais. Simplesmente ele tinhasse esquecido da roupa para vestir depois do banho e saiu da casa de banho só em toalha. Eu disse-lhe que não havia problema, mas a verdade é que não consegui parar de olhar para ele."  
"Ok, eu estou a gostar disto. Mas aposto que já viste muitos homens de toalha." Ambas riram. "Não lhe caiu a toalha?" - perguntou Kensi com um sorriso travesso.  
"Oh, não sejas parva!" - disse Nell a rir-se  
"Desculpa. Mas acho que não te importavas." Nell corou.  
"E sim, já vi homens de toalha. Mas nenhum se compara. Ele é um homem perfeito. É carinhoso, é simpático, bonito e com um cabedal...Meu Deus!"  
"Gostava de ter visto a cena do banho." - Kensi piscou-lhe o olho. "E sim, ele é muito bem constituído." Ambas riram. "Mas mais...Quero saber mais."  
"Ontem, parece que em pouco tempo tudo mudou. Ele beijou-me e eu não queria acreditar. Tudo o que eu tinha dito era mentira. E, tu sabes, uma coisa leva a outra..."  
"Oh Meu Deus! Vocês...? Como é que foi? O que é que tinhas dito?"  
"Como é que achas que foi? Optimo claro! Ele é um Deus (suspiro) e super querido. Nunca me senti assim por ninguém antes. E eu tinha dito que uma mulher como eu não atrai homens como ele."  
"O Callen sempre disse que atraía mulheres intelectuais."  
"Pois...e aqui estamos nós." - disse Nell  
"É bom ver-te assim, apaixonada."  
"É bom estar assim. Principalmente por um homem com um coração enorme."  
"Só te digo uma coisa...aproveita. Homens como ele não nascem todos os dias. E ainda não acredito que vocês...pronto..."  
"Fizemos amor? Nem eu, mas aconteceu." Ambas riam  
Os rapazes saíram da água e foram jogar voleibol. Eles jogavam muito bem os dois mas sozinhos não tinha piada.  
"Meninas, querem jogar?" - perguntou Deeks.  
"Porque não?!" - disse Kensi.  
Como era de esperar Kensi ficou com Deeks. Foi um bom jogo. Claro que pelo meio havia sempre alguma picardia, mas era tudo normal. Kensi conseguiu marcar mais pontos que Deeks e, como sempre, estava sempre a gabar-se. Nell fez vários pontos de serviço o que deixou Callen impressionado. Num lance, Callen sem querer foi contra Nell, que caiu, e ele de imediato pediu desculpas pensando que a tinha magoado. Kensi e Deeks observavam o quão queridos eles eram um para o outro, pois Callen não hesitou em ver se Nell tinha alguma ferida na cabeça. O toque era carinhoso e um pouco tímido visto que estavam a ser observados. Nell gostava ou melhor achava querido vê-lo preocupado, mas também não hesitou em descansá-lo dizendo-lhe que estava tudo bem com uma mão no peito de Callen. Ambos sorriram um para o outro e logo de seguida Callen ajudou-a a levantar-se. Claro que Nell é uma mulher despachada que sabe cuidar de si, mas ela não conseguia resistir ao facto de Callen ser tão preocupado e protector. Ela nunca precisou que um homem cuida-se dela, mas agora era tudo diferente. Ambos gostavam um do outro e isso notava-se perfeitamente.  
Passado meia hora de jogo, eles decidiram ir dar um mergulho.  
"Este jogo matou-me. Vou dar um mergulho alguém vem?" - perguntou Nell. Ninguém respondeu, mas Callen e Deeks estavam com uma troca de olhares bastante suspeita. Nell estava prestes a falar mas foi interrompida quando Callen a pegou ao colo, tal como Deeks fez com Kensi.  
Nell primeiro assustou-se e soltou um grito tal como Kensi, mas depois não lutou por sair dos braços de Callen, uma vez que era neles que ela queria estar.  
Ambos foram com elas ao colo até à água, atirando-as quando chegaram. Depois foi a vez deles de mergulharem. Já eram 5 da tarde quando todos saíram da água.  
"Isto é que foi um dia de praia." - disse Callen enquanto se dirigiam ás toalhas. Nell ia à sua frente e ele não conseguia deixar de reparar na maneira de ela andar.  
"Se foi." - afirmou Deeks.  
Depois de acomodados nas toalhas, apareceu um menino que se sentou a brincar à frente deles. Callen viu que ele queria fazer um castelo, mas não ficava direito, então resolveu ajudá-lo.  
"Queres ajuda?"  
"Sim."  
Callen ajudou-o a fazer o castelo e Jonhatan ficou radiante e bateu palmas perante o castelo bem feito. Callen sorriu e olhou para trás para ver os outros a rirem-se com a reação do menino. Callen ensinou-lhe que para o castelo ficar perfeito tinha que se colocar água na areia.  
"Como te chamas?"  
"Jonhatan."  
"E quantos aninhos tens?"  
"Quato." - respondeu Jonhatan mostrando o número com os dedos.  
"Eu chamo-me Callen. E tenho mais ao menos a mesma idade que deve ter o teu papá."  
"Eu não tenho papá." - disse o menino um pouco triste e Callen sentiu-se culpado por ter tocado no assunto.  
"Jonhatan? Eu já te disse para não incomodares as pessoas."  
"Não, não de maneira nenhuma. Ele não conseguia fazer o castelo e eu vim ajudá-lo."  
"Sim, mamã. Agora já sei um truque para o castelo ficar direitinho." Callen sorriu.  
"Está bem. Ficas aqui a brincar?"  
"Sim."  
"Porta-te bem, então."  
"Então o que queres fazer agora?" - perguntou Callen  
"Um castelo gigante!" - disse Jonhatan entusiasmado.  
"Ok, vamos a isso!"  
Como é óbvio Kensi e Deeks estavam a aproveitar a tarde para namorar e Nell, para não fazer de vela foi ter com Callen e Jonhatan.  
"Posso juntar-me a vocês?"

"Sim! Mais uma personagem para a história." Nell olhou para Callen que fez uma expressão de quem não sabia de nada.  
"Ai sim. E qual é a minha personagem?"  
"Então, eu sou o príncipe, o Callen o rei e tu a rainha." Nell e Callen entreolharam-se e sorriram. "Mas ainda não sei o teu nome."  
"Nell. Chamo-me Nell."  
"És muito bonita, Nell."  
"Obrigada! E tu és muito simpático, Jonhatan."  
"Depois disto, os três começaram a construir um castelo gigante. Nell podia ver o quão carinhoso Callen era com crianças. No olhar de Callen ela via tanta ternura...Se algum dia ele tivesse filhos, ele seria um ótimo pai.  
"Callen sentia-se tão bem quando estava com crianças,...era tudo tão natural.  
"Estavam todos a divertir-se quando...  
"Vocês são namorados?" - perguntou Jonhatan inocentemente. Callen e Nell ficaram chocados.  
"Porque é que achas isso?" - perguntou Callen  
"Porque os vossos amigos estão ali a fazer o que os adultos fazem e vocês estão aqui sempre a olhar um para o outro." Callen sorriu para si mesmo.  
"E tu és um menino muito, muito espertinho." - disse Callen enquanto pegava Jonhatan ao colo e lhe fazia cócegas.  
Jonhatan também queria fazer cócegas a Callen e Nell ofereceu-se para ajudar. Callen só conseguia rir. Nell amava o riso de Callen. Era tão genuíno e contagiante.  
"Isto não é justo! São dois contra um." - disse Callen.  
"Jonhatan, anda temos de ir." - disse a mãe aproximando-se.  
"Ooohhh."  
"Vai lá, campeão. Vemo-nos por aí." - despediu-se Callen dando-lhe um hifive.  
"Adeus, Jonhatan." - disse Nell  
"Adeus." - disse Jonhatan acenando.  
Não demorou muito para que eles também fossem para casa.  
O jantar foi rápido e depois de comer, Callen foi para o jardim. Kensi, Deeks e Nell estavam no sofá a ver tv. Nell estava sempre a espreitar por entre as cortinas a ver se via Callen. Estava uma noite linda com um luar magnífico e o céu estava repleto de estrelas.  
"Vai ter com ele. Não vale a pena esconderem mais. Nós já sabemos que algo se passa entre vocês." - disse Kensi. "Vai lá." Nell foi a correr ter com Callen que estava a olhar as estrelas. Ele só teve tempo de ver quem era porque Nell deu-lhe um beijo.  
"Hey. Então, era tudo saudades?"  
"Não brinques. Não fazes ideia do que sofri hoje por não te poder dar um beijo."  
"Mas deste agora." Callen beijou-a  
"Eles sabem."  
"O quê?"  
"Que nós namoramos. A Kensi suspeitou porque, quando eu tive o pesadelo, ela viu-nos a dormir agarrados...e por eu estar sempre a tirar-te fotografias."

"Tu tiras-me fotografias?"  
"Sim." Nell riu  
"Quero vê-las."  
"Pombinhos, o Sam está no skype!"  
Callen e Nell foram de mãos dadas para a sala. Sentaram-se e Nell ficou no colo de Callen.  
"O que é que se passa, que eu não estou a perceber?" Todos riram  
"Pois é, parceiro. Eu e a Nell namoramos."  
"Já não era sem tempo! Aqueles olhares no trabalho tinham de ser alguma coisa. Fico feliz por vocês."  
"Obrigado, parceiro. E como é que vão as coisas por aí?"  
"Está tudo bem. As miúdas estão a adorar Barcelona."  
"Não te esqueças da minha camisola!" - disse Callen  
"Não, não esqueço está descansado. Bem, pessoal falamos amanhã ou assim."  
"Ok. Adeus, Sam!" - disse Kensi.  
"Adeus e juízo!" Todos riram.  
"Bem, que tal uma sessão de cinema?" - perguntou Callen  
"Porque não? E qual é o filme?" - perguntou Deeks  
"Não sei escolham. Por mim é me indiferente."  
"Pode ser o "That Awkward Moment"?" Todos concordaram e Kensi colocou o dvd.  
"Querem pipocas?" perguntou Nell  
"Deixa-te estar que eu vou buscá-las." - disse Callen levantando-se mas Nell impediu-o  
"Não, deixa-te estar sentadinho que eu vou."  
"Ok, pronto ganhaste." Nell voltou com duas taças de pipocas. Como já era de esperar, sentou-se no colo do seu príncipe. Estavam os dois de mãos dadas a ver o filme que só os fazia rir. Mais uma vez Nell parou para apreciar o riso de Callen...era tão genuíno e de cada vez que ele ria, Nell ria ainda mais devido ao riso dele. Uma noite para recordar, tal como todas as outras destas férias. Pipocas foram roubadas, beijos trocados e também roubados, mas sobretudo muita felicidade e alegria foram partilhadas pelos quatro.  
O filme estava quase no fim, quando Callen se apercebeu que Nell tinha adormecido no peito dele. Ele chamou por ela enquanto lhe dava um beijo na bochecha, mas Nell estava mesmo a dormir.  
"Eu vou levá-la para cima e também me vou deitar. Até amanhã." - disse Callen baixinho  
"Vai lá. Até amanhã!" - disse Deeks. Callen pegou em Nell e levou-a para a cama. Nell mecheu-se ainda no colo de Callen e ele segurou-a melhor para que não caísse. Depois de a deitar na cama, vestiu o pijama e deitou-se à beira dela. Mal Callen se deitou, Nell aconchegou-se nele. Callen acariciou-a na cara enquanto a via a dormir tão tranquilamente. Mesmo a domir, Nell mecheu-se para dar a mão a Callen que sorriu ao gesto e pouco depois.

Tudo estava a correr às mil maravilhas.


	5. Chapter 5

Kensi acabou por adormecer no ombro de Deeks. Ele reparou que Kensi tinha adormecido e deitou-se no sofá puxando-a consigo.  
...  
O sol já radiava por entre as cortinas quando Callen acordou com um vazio estranho no peito. Nell estava a dormir de costas para ele e vendo-a assim, Callen aproximou-se e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Nell virou-se no sono e encostou a cabeça ao peito de Callen, que agora já se sentia muito melhor com a sua princesa nos braços.  
Era a melhor sensação do mundo ter alguém nos braços...alguém a quem se pode chamar de 'meu', em quem se confia para falar do que nos assusta, com quem se pode partilhar a nossa felicidade...alguém que protegemos com todas as nossas forças, alguém a quem se pode pedir um beijo de boa noite porque de certa forma dormimos melhor e um beijo de bom dia porque acreditamos que com um beijo daquela pessoa especial fará o nosso dia melhor...alguém a quem se diz 'eu amo-te' com todas as certezas e 'não te quero perder' pois esse é o nosso maior medo. Mas sobretudo é alguém a quem chamamos de 'lar' pois essa pessoa passa a ser a nossa casa, o nosso mundo. É a quem contamos tudo, com quem passamos o dia na cama porque não nos apetece ir trabalhar. É com essa pessoa que queremos passar a nossa vida e é com ela que partilhamos todos os momentos, sejam eles felizes ou infelizes.  
"Bom dia." - disse Nell com uma voz adormecida.  
"Bom dia, princesa." - disse Callen mexendo no cabelo de Nell.  
"Não te vais levantar?"  
"Apetece-me passar o dia na cama, assim, só nós os dois." Nell sorriu. "E quero ver as fotografias que me tiraste." Ambos riram.  
"Estão mesmo más mas eu mostro-te." - disse Nell levantando-se para ir buscar a câmera.  
Nell começou a passar as fotografias e parou numa onde Nell estava a sambar.  
"Essa está muito bonita." - Callen deu-lhe um beijo. "Foi quando estavamos a jogar 'verdade e consequência'?"  
"Foi. Quando o Deeks disse que uma consequência era ter de beijar um de vocês." Callen sorriu. "Eu ainda tive de pensar duas vezes para ver qual é que ia fazer."  
"Porquê?"  
"Porque senão tinha escolhido beijar-te e não era o momento mais adequado."  
"Por mim não havia problema." Callen riu e Nell bateu-lhe no braço. "Estou a sincero. Quem diz a verdade não merece castigo."  
"Mas eu não sabia se também sentias o mesmo, por isso não fiz nada até perceber."  
"Eu já sinto o mesmo há imenso tempo, mas nunca tive coragem para o provar." - disse Callen olhando-a nos olhos.  
" o agente de NCIS que tem corajem de ir atrás dos bandidos sozinho, mas não tem coragem para demonstrar o que sente." - brincou Nell  
"É mais difícil do que parece. E tu sabes bem que não tenho jeito nenhum para 'expressar sentimentos'. Mas custou andar este tempo todo sem fazer nada e a ver que cada vez te davas 'melhor' com o Eric  
Continuaram a ver as fotografias.  
"Bem, tu gostas muito de me tirar fotos na praia...e a dormir pelo que vejo." - brincou Callen  
"Não sejas parvo. És um bom modelo para fotos por isso não tenho culpa." Nell sorriu.  
"Agora já percebi porque é que estavas na cozinha." Ambos riram. "Mas a sério, estão espectaculares. Porque é que não aprofundas isto?"  
"Estás com vontade de me ver fora de NCIS?"  
"Não, antes pelo contrário. Aliás podias fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo."  
"Como por exemplo...?"  
"Então, criavas um blog ou assim e fotografavas. Quem sabe se um dia alguém não te dará o devido mérito."  
"É muito querido da tua parte quereres ajudar mas eu já tenho o devido mérito...o teu. E eu sei que provavelmente irias dizer 'o mérito de uma pessoa entendida no assunto' mas a verdade é que já tenho o mérito de quem eu gosto e nunca foi minha intenção seguir a área da fotografia. Gosto, ou melhor adoro mas só como hobbie."  
"Eu só acho que tanto talento não deveria ser desperdiçado."  
"Oh, tu queres é ver-me fora do trabalho." - brincou Nell  
"Pronto." Callen fingiu estar amuado.  
"Estou a brincar tontinho." Nell deu-lhe um beijo.  
...  
"Bom dia!"  
"Bom dia, Kens. Auch! acho que parti alguma coisa."  
"A sério, Deeks? Não aguentas uma noite no sofá com a tua namorada?!"  
"Se deixasses de comer tantos biscoitos ajudava." - brincou Deeks.  
"És tão estúpido!"  
"Eu também te adoro." - disse Deeks enquanto a tentava beijar.  
"Não quero beijos." Kensi afastou-o.  
"Não?!"  
"Não."  
"Ok." Deeks não fez mais nada, apenas se encostou no sofá à espera que Kensi se virasse para ele.  
"Tu sabes mesmo como agir com uma mulher." - disse Kensi chateada.  
"Ah? Eu agora é que não percebo nada. Eu dou-te beijos, tu dizes que não queres e eu paro. Agora reclamas porque não te dou beijos. Eu cada vez percebo menos as mulheres." - disse Deeks rindo-se  
"És muito engraçado, mas depois não te queixes."  
"Oh, não vais ficar chateada, pois não?" Deeks comecou-lhe a dar beijos no pescoço. "Hum?"  
"Já te disse que não quero beijos." Ele não parou e fez-lhe cócegas na cintura. Kensi soltou uma gargalhada.  
"Bem, há muita diversão lá pra baixo." - disse Callen rindo e Nell também riu.  
"E que tal um filme?" - perguntou Nell  
"Ótima ideia! Pode ser 'Mamma Mia'?" - perguntou Nell entusiasmada. "Eu sempre amei este filme."  
"Por mim tudo bem. Nunca vi o filme, por isso. E faço o que for preciso para te ver com esse sorriso na cara." Nell beijou-o.  
"Está quieto!" - dizia Kensi enquanto se ria.  
"Agora já não estás chateada?"  
"Estou." Deeks fez-lhes mais cócegas. "Ai! Já chega! Ok, já não estou chateada."  
"Estás a falar a sério?"  
"Não. Ok, estou!"  
"Também me parecia que sim." Deeks ria.  
"Mau." - disse Kensi atirando-lhe uma almofada.  
"Eu sei, mas tu gostas."  
...  
Durante o filme começou a dar a música "Honey, honey". Nell não resistiu e começou a cantar para Callen.  
"Honey, honey! How he trills me, hu hu, honey, honey...Honey, honey, nearly kills me hu, hu, honey, honey. I've heard about him before i wanted to know some more. No i know what they mean, he's a love machine." Callen agarrou-a e rodou-os.  
"Eu amo-te." Nell não disse nada,...apenas o beijou.  
"Bem, vamos almoçar?"  
"O quê?"  
"Pois, precisávamos do Callen."  
"Deixa-o estar. Encomendamos pizza ou assim."  
"Ok. Vou perguntar-lhes se também querem."  
...  
"Pode-se?"  
"Claro."  
"Bem, pombinhos nós vamos pedir pizza para o almoço. Vocês também querem?"  
"Sim, pode ser. Desculpem se não descemos mas queríamos ficar aqui os dois." - disse Callen sorrindo.  
"Não há problema. Aproveitem. Depois trago-vos a pizza." - disse Kensi sorrindo. "O que é que vocês estão a ver, mesmo?"  
"Mamma Mia. Eu adoro o filme e como ele ainda não o tinha visto..."  
"Fazem bem. Não vos incomodo mais."  
...  
*A campainha toca*  
"Eu vou!" - disse Deeks. "Que cheirinho."  
"Dá cá para lhes ir levar ao quarto."  
"A mim não levas tu a comida ao quarto." Kensi apenas revirou os olhos.  
...  
"Entra."  
"Têm aqui o vosso almoço."  
"Eu podia-me habituar a isto." - disse Callen e Nell olhou para ele. Callen riu.  
"Estou a brincar."  
"Vou descer. Se precisarem de alguma coisa chamem."  
...  
"O que é que vamos fazer de tarde?" - disse Deeks acabando a sua fatia de pizza.  
"Aqueles dois querem ficar na cama e eu acho que nós podíamos ir ao parque de diversões. Que tal?"  
"Vamos deixá-los sozinhos?" Ambos riram. "Ok, por mim pode ser. Vamos lá arranjar-mo-nos."  
...  
"É muito giro o filme." - disse Callen  
"É. Faz-me lembrar quando era pequenina e os meu pais punham ABBA no rádio. Era uma festa sempre que isso acontecia." Callen não deixou de sorrir.  
A música "Lay all your love on me" soou na televisão e era a que Callen sabia a letra de cor.  
"I wasn't jealous before we met, now every man that i see is a potencial treat.  
And i'm possessive it isn't nice, you heard me saying that smocking was my only vice.  
But now it isn't true, now everything is new. And all i've learned has overturned, i beg of you."  
Não era costume ouvi-lo cantar mas a verdade é que Callen cantava muito bem.  
"Don't go waisting your emotion. Lay all your love on me.  
Don't go sharing your devotion. Lay all your love on me."  
Completou Nell enquanto o puxava pela camisola para um beijo.  
"Posso?" - perguntou Kensi batendo à porta. Callen e Nell sorriram.  
"Podes." - disse Callen  
"Desculpem incomodar, mas era só para dizer que eu e o Deeks vamos ao parque de diversões. Qualquer coisa liguem."  
"Ok, vão lá. Divirtam-se!" - disse Nell  
"E vocês os dois portem-se bem." Os três riram  
...  
"Estás pronta?"  
"Estou. Já podemos ir." - disse Kensi  
...  
"Uau! Estou a sentir-me como uma criança outra vez."  
"Tu és criança todos os dias." - disse Kensi brincando  
"Para que é eu continuo a falar?"  
"Porque até uma criança como tu precisa de o fazer." Deeks riu  
"Por onde começamos?"  
"Montanha russa!" -  
"E depois eu é que sou a criança." - resmungou Deeks baixinho  
"O que disseste?"  
"Nada...montanha russa."  
"Vamos."  
...  
"Não sou grande adepto de filmes, mas vale a pena ver este. Grande elenco e é um filme interactivo. Estou a gostar." - disse Callen sorrindo  
"Ainda bem que gostas. E sim, são bons atores. Principalmente a Meryl Streep. Desde pequena que vejo filmes dela."  
"Eu gosto muito do Pierce Brosnan. Tem carisma, representa bem,..."  
"É charmoso." - completou Nell  
"Isso também,...mas eu não sou?" - perguntou Callen a rir-se  
"Mas não és um ator."  
"Ah, então é preciso ser ator para ser charmoso?"  
"Não, necessariamente. Basta seres um homem de olhos azuis, giro, sexy e que combata o crime com estilo." Nell riu  
"Essa resposta foi a melhor que ouvi até hoje."  
"É normal...eu sou outro nível." Ambos riram  
...  
"Ok, a mim não me apanhas outra vez numa montanha russa."  
"És tão fraquinho. É só uma montanha russa, Deeks!"  
"Não...não é só uma montanha russa. É o objecto dos meus pesadelos em criança." Kensi começou a rir. "Podes-te rir à vontade mas quando eu era pequeno apanhei um susto de morte."  
"Ai sim? O que foi?"  
"Eram os meus anos e o meu pai queria fazer-me uma surpresa. Então levou-me a uma montanha russa no parque de diversões, que só existia duas vezes durante o ano. É óbvio que todas as crianças gostariam de andar numa montanha russa e eu estava completamente feliz. Só que para minha infelicidade, nesse dia, a montanha avariou e nós ficamos 'presos' no cimo. O pior é que o meu pai tinha problemas cardíacos, e começou a sentir-se mal. Eu comecei a ficar com medo e a perguntar o que se passava, enquanto via o meu pai a sofrer. Só me lembro que de repente aquilo voltar a andar e, se não fosse ele, apesar de não estar bem, eu acho que não estaria cá hoje. Se ele não me agarrasse, eu tinha voado por completo. Levaram-no para o hospital...e foi por um triz que não fiquei orfão nessa noite...Agora já sabes porque não gosto de montanhas russas."  
"Desculpa ter-te feito lembrar esse momento..."  
"Não faz mal. Também não posso ter receio das coisas para sempre."  
"Bem, vamos esquecer isto e voltar à diversão." - disse Kensi sorrindo  
"Pois, é melhor."  
"Tiro ao alvo?"  
"Tiro ao alvo." - concordou Deeks  
…  
"Filme acabado, e eu estou esfomeado." - disse Callen  
"Então vamos fazer um bolo. Assim quando eles chegarem também comem."  
"Não sei. Eu acho que o bolo vai desaparecer num instante."  
"Não sejas guloso! Anda vamos preparar as coisas."  
"E vai ser de quê?"  
"Não sei, podemos fazer de fruta."  
"Boa ideia. Mãos na massa, então."  
Primeiro passo, colocar todos os ingredientes no balcão da cozinha  
Segundo passo...bem eu acho que este não é bem como aparecem nas receitas. Escolhidos os ingredientes, era necessário equilibrar as quantidades uma vez que era para quatro pessoas.  
Um ingrediente: farinha, e com ele fez-se grande algazarra.  
Enquanto Nell se ocupava a partir os ovos, Callen esteve a medir a quantidade de farinha que era preciso, mas como é obvio, não ficou por ai. Nell começou a ver farinha a cair à frente dela e foi ai que reparou que Callen se pôs a brincar com a farinha. Ela parou o que estava a fazer e começou a atirar-lhe farinha e foi assim que se iniciou uma guerra de farinha em plena cozinha.  
Passados poucos minutos ambos já pareciam dois bonecos de neve.  
Nell adorava estas brincadeiras com Callen. Primeiro foi com a mangueira na piscina,...agora com a farinha...Eram estes momentos que estavam a fazer das férias, umas férias especiais. Callen agarrou-a e começou a deitar farinha por cima deles e beijou-a. Nell não conseguia explicar, mas achou aquilo romântico, talvez por ser ele a fazê-lo, apesar da cozinha estar completamente desorganizada.  
...  
Kensi e Deeks dirigiram-se a banca de tiro ao alvo.  
"Uma rodada por favor." - pediu Deeks. "Vais ver que vou ganhar o maior urso de peluche que houver aqui."  
"Vamos ver." - disse Kensi sorrindo  
"Vou ganhar mas como todos os vencedores, preciso de inspiração." - Kensi percebeu logo onde ele queria chegar e deu-lhe um beijo. Deeks adora todos os beijos que ambos partilham, mas este foi diferente. Por momentos eram só eles os dois ali...não havia mais ninguém. Não havia barulho no ar sem ser o dos seus corações a palpitar mais rápido ou o som das respirações ofegantes. Se o bater das asas de uma borboleta pode causar um tufão do outro lado do mundo...então o som daqueles dois corações completamente apaixonados poderiam originar centenas de vulcões. Mas a diferença entre estes vulcões era simples...nenhum deles expelia lava, mas sim uma fragrância agradável que apaixonaria todos e tudo que vivesse à sua volta, e mesmo aquelas sementes que já não conseguiriam originar fruto renasciam como que de cinzas. Quando o beijo terminou, ambos simplesmente deixaram-se ficar a deslumbrar aquele momento olhando nos olhos um do outro.  
"Bem...isto foi qualquer coisa."  
"Agora não ganhes o peluche." - brincou Kensi. E ganhou. Deeks acertou sempre no alvo e ganhou o urso de peluche. A banca tinha duas posições para tiro ao alvo e na outra estava um senhor cuja filha ficou triste, porque o urso que Deeks tinha ganho era o último. Deeks olhou para Kensi que aprovou o que o seu olhar queria dizer.  
"Toma, fica com ele, pequenina. Acho que significa mais para ti do que para nós os dois." - disse Deeks sorrindo  
"Obrigada!" A menina abraçou Deeks. Kensi não podia deixar de sorrir depois daquele gesto tão carinhoso.  
"De nada."


	6. Chapter 6

"Foste muito querido em ter dado o urso à menina." Kensi estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e o seu coração estava cheio de orgulho e feliz por se ter deixado encantar por um homem assim…generoso e atencioso.  
"Ela precisa mais dele do que nós os dois, afinal de contas já somos adultos." – disse Deeks observando a felicidade contagiante da menina depois de receber o urso.  
Deeks não teve a infância perfeita o que o obrigou a crescer rápido demais. Mas se havia coisa que o intrigava era a felicidade das crianças com um simples brinquedo. Um brinquedo com olhos, boca e orelhas como nós, mas que não vê, não fala e não ouve. Ou será que sim? Ele deixou-se vaguear no seu pensamento nem que fosse por poucos segundos. Será que aquele brinquedo pode fazer mais do que nós imaginamos? Bem, a verdade é que pode. Pode levar as crianças, e adultos também, a deixarem-se levar pela imaginação, coisa difícil no mundo em que vivemos porque temos tendência de pensar que não há mais nada para além do que já existe. Mas há. Tem que haver! Senão chegaria a altura em que tudo o que fazemos seria como que telecomandado, mecânico e não precisaríamos da nossa cabeça. Seriamos simples máquinas. Ainda bem que não o somos senão como poderíamos inventar um mundo cheio de princesas e finais felizes, quando tudo o que vemos é tristeza e guerra? Isso é um dos aspectos positivos do ser humano. Conseguimos passar por cima das dificuldades, passar por cima daquela nuvem escura que nos impede de ver o azul do céu, travar uma guerra…pelo menos entre o nosso coração e a nossa cabeça. Somos capazes de imaginar e expressar o que sentimos sabendo perfeitamente que temos de ser racionais.  
Voltando ao urso…não fala, é uma certeza, mas conta histórias de guerreiros e princesas, de conquistadores e conquistados. Ou pelo menos, é o que a nossa imaginação deseja que aconteça. Não fala, porém só os conseguimos ouvir se prestarmos atenção. Atenção essa que requer concentração e claro o ingrediente mais precioso de todos…imaginação. Só assim o nosso coração é capaz de sentir as suas palavras e a nossa cabeça capaz de as processar construindo uma história que nos faz sonhar acordados.  
São apenas brinquedos, mas tal como os animais, por exemplo, também é possível criar laços com um objeto inanimado. Inanimado não para nós, para o mundo talvez. Nós temos sentimentos, os peluches não, mas desde pequenos que são esses simples brinquedos inventados pelo homem que nos ensinam a ter sentimentos. Essa palavra tão bonita - sentimento - porém nem sempre a conseguimos perceber ou explicar. Eles ajudam-nos a perceber isso, porque se estamos contentes sorrimos como o urso mas se estamos tristes parece que também o urso muda de figura, deixa de ser o mesmo naquele espaço de tempo e quando crescemos, não nos conseguimos desfazer dele porque é difícil, criamos laços.  
*Por isso é que todos os ursos são feitos comum sorriso?* Sim Deeks, são. Foi uma maneira que o Homem inventou para poder espalhar a felicidade e demonstrar que até mesmo as coisas mais simples e também as menos óbvias são as que nos enchem o coração de alegria.  
"Deeks. Deeks!"  
"Desculpa, estava a pensar."  
"Então é por isso que já cheira a queimado." Kensi não conseguiu resistir e teve mesmo que dizer aquilo apesar de ter sido da boca para fora.  
"Isso foi uma indireta? Porque se foi,…autch! acho que acertaste na ferida e o meu coração ficou despedaçado."  
"Deixa-te de queixar e vamos comprar uns doces para levar." – disse Kensi  
"Na, na. Primeiro vamos a outra banca. Eu ainda te quero dar um urso, apesar de tudo." Deeks sorriu  
"Aww que querido!" Kensi puxou-o para um beijo e Deeks levantou-a no ar. Outra vez, eram só eles que importavam. Naquele momento Kensi sentia-se como uma bailarina quando 'conquista' o ar como se fosse uma simples pena deixada à vontade do vento. Vento esse que a olhava nos olhos e gesticulava com os lábios a palavra mais linda do Mundo: Amo-te!  
…  
"Adoro-te, Nell."  
"E eu a ti." Estavam prestes a compartilhar um beijo quando Callen, mais uma vez, lhe atirou farinha para a cara e começou a correr à volta do balcão da cozinha. Eles pareciam duas crianças a brincar às 'caçadinhas' até que Callen escorregou na farinha que estava espalhada no chão.  
"Au!" – gemeu Callen  
"Estás bem?" - perguntou Nell preocupada com ele mas a sua preocupação teve como recompensa…farinha. Callen riu-se mais do que alguma vez tinha rido.  
"Parvo! Eu preocupada contigo e tu a fingir." – disse Nell entre o riso porque ela não conseguia ficar indiferente à alegria contagiante dele.  
"Ai Meu Deus! Ah ah ah ah! Eu aleijei-me no cotovelo, mas não era o suficiente para parar a brincadeira."  
"Pois, só que para nossa sobrevivência é melhor pararmos ou um de nós ainda se aleija a sério." – alertou Nell  
"Tens razão. Vamos arrumar esta confusão ou quando chegarem, eles ainda pensam que passou um furação pela cozinha." Callen riu mais uma vez e Nell não conseguiu esconder o riso.  
…  
Deeks já tinha conseguido um urso de peluche para Kensi. Não era tão grande como o anterior, mas a intenção é que conta.  
"Agora vamos comprar os doces para podermos voltar para casa."  
"Eu só espero que quando chegarmos a casa não esteja virada do avesso." – brincou Deeks  
"És tão mauzinho."  
"Obrigado." Ambos sorriram  
"Boa tarde. Eu queria (…)doces americanos  
"São 7 dólares, por favor." – disse o comerciante. Kensi cutucou Deeks que estava a leste.  
"Ai é para pagar?" Brincou Deeks mas Kensi só revirou os olhos. "Quanto é?"  
"Sete dólares, senhor."  
"Aqui tem e continuação de bom negócio!" – desejou Deeks  
…  
"O bolo está no forno e eu acho que é melhor irmos tomar banho antes que eles nos vejam que nem bonecos de neve." Nell falou num tom mais alto, pois Callen começou a dirigir-se à sala enquanto ela tirava o avental.  
"Já fomos tarde demais." Kensi e Deeks entraram em casa e ficaram espantados a olhar para eles os dois.  
"O que é que se passou com vocês?" – perguntou Kensi surpresa quando os viu naquele estado.  
"Parece que o tufão 'farinha' passou por vocês." – disse Deeks enquanto pousava os sacos.  
"Acertaste! Estávamos a fazer um bolo e deu nisto." Callen respondeu sempre a lembrar-se da brincadeira e a tentar não rir.  
"Nós vamos tomar um banho. Kensi faz-me um favor, quando o bolo estiver pronto tira-o do forno." – pediu Nell  
"Ok, podes deixar. Vão lá."  
Enquanto Callen e Nell tomavam banho, Kensi esteve a preparar o lanche juntamente com Deeks. Havia bolo, bolachas, (….)  
"Eu bem digo, que me podia habituar a isto." Callen começou logo a petiscar vendo o que havia na mesa posta no jardim, e Kensi vendo-o bateu-lhe na mão.  
"Ainda não estamos sentados." Kensi tentou parecer séria mas era impossível e começou a rir. Callen na brincadeira levantou os braços.  
Foi um final de tarde muito bem passado. Como, é claro, estavam entre amigos. Ninguém queria sair daquele ambiente para ir fazer o jantar por isso encomendaram comida italiana. É de imaginar que um jantar com aqueles quatro não era jantar sem haver macacada. Todos começaram a contar piadas e Deeks não deixou de reparar no sorriso da sua 'dama'. Era o sorriso mais bonito que ele já tinha tido oportunidade de ver e vislumbrar. Era um sorriso sincero e por vezes malandro, mas não era o caso. O brilho nos olhos de Kensi enquanto sorria assemelhava-se ao brilho da lua à noite, capaz de iluminar tudo o que esteja à sua volta. No caso da lua é impossível vermos a sua face oculta, mas com Kensi, Deeks conseguia perceber perfeitamente que por detrás daquele sorriso se encontrava uma mulher sofrida, mas com garra suficiente para ultrapassar todos os problemas e por isso está neste momento a sorrir. Deeks acredita que de cada vez que ela sorri, uma nova estrela nasce no céu.  
"Alguém está a fim de ir dar uma volta? Dançar um bocadinho?" – perguntou Callen  
"Vais-nos desculpar, Callen, mas hoje vamos ficar em casa, porque eu estou morta depois do parque de diversões." Desculpou-se Kensi com um olhar cansado  
"Não faz mal, eu percebo. E tu, Nell vens?"  
"Não ficas chateado comigo, pois não?" – perguntou Nell esperando a resposta de Callen  
"Claro que não, por amor de Deus. Se não te apetece ir tudo bem. Sendo assim eu vou-me vestir para ir beber um copo." Nell subiu com Callen  
"Desculpa não ir mas não me apetece mesmo."  
"Não faz mal, Nell. Tudo bem. Eu também só vou beber um copo e volto. Não vou demorar muito." Callen dei-lhe um beijo  
"Ok. Vai lá então." – disse Nell dando-lhe um beijo logo de seguida  
"Até logo, pessoal!"  
"Tchau!" Pareciam todo um coro  
"Bem, meninos eu vou dormir. Boa noite!"  
"Boa noite, Nell." – disse Kensi  
…  
"Boa noite. Eu queria um wisky." – pediu Callen  
"Aqui está."  
"Obrigado." Callen deslocou-se para os sofás e sentou-se. Como estava sozinho, não demorou muito até alguém ter a sua atenção nele. A mulher aproximou-se.  
"Posso?"  
"Claro, está livre." Callen continuou a saborear a sua bebida.  
"Está sozinho?" – perguntou a mulher. Ela era morena e alta como a Kensi, mas não lhe chegava aos calcanhares.  
"Estou, pelo menos aqui." – rematou Callen  
"Namorada."  
"Sim."  
"Devia ter desconfiado que um homem tão bem parecido já tivesse namorada. Desculpe nem me apresentei. Chamo-me Katherine."  
"E eu chamo-me Gregore. Prazer em conhecê-la Katherine."  
Uma música romântica soou no bar.  
"Eu sei que mal nos conhecemos, mas ambos estamos sozinhos e eu acho que não há mal nenhum se dançássemos."  
"Penso que não haverá qualquer problema. Pelo menos eu não tenho segundas intenções." Callen sorriu e foi para a pista de dança juntamente com Katherine. Era normal que numa dança mais romântica, o par estivesse mais perto e Callen, sendo o cavalheiro que é descansou as mãos na cintura de Katherine. Ele podia estar ciente que aquela dança era uma dança casual, mas para ela não era bem assim. Katherine ficou de olho em Callen desde que ele tinha entrado no bar. Não foi a única com certeza, pois quando um homem tão bem parecido como ele entra num bar tem sempre a atenção de algumas mulheres. Talvez até daquelas que já estão comprometidas. Apesar de comprometidas, nenhuma mulher é capaz de não apreciar tamanha perfeição. Os olhos azuis captam a atenção de todos, pois para além de parecerem dois oceanos, brilham mais do que a maior e mais quente estrela do Universo e irradiam paixão por onde quer que passem. Já para não falar na maneira de andar. Callen, ou melhor G. "O Deus Grego" Callen, para Katherine era o homem mais atraente da noite. O toque das suas mãos na cintura dela, fez o seu coração acelerar. Ela sabia que ele era comprometido, contudo pode-se sempre sonhar.  
...  
Nell já estava a dormir por um tempo e no início ela jurava que estava a ter um sonho com o seu príncipe da pérsia, só que pelo meio  
apareceu uma cara desconhecida que estava a dançar com Callen. O sonho refletia-se no que estava a acontecer no bar. Nell não se importava mas a cara misteriosa começou a olhá-lo de uma maneira que demonstrava ter mais alguma coisa em mente do que apenas dançar. Katherine aproximou-se ainda mais de Callen, colocou os braços no pescoço dele e descansou a cabeça no seu ombro.  
Ele parecia não se importar e isso era o que estava a tirar Nell do sério.  
O perfume de Callen estava a deixar Katherine fora de si mas ela não fez nada, não que não quisesse. Aliás, porque um homem provocador como ele só merecia que ela o agarrasse e não o deixasse ir embora.  
Nell queria fazer alguma coisa, mas o sonho, ou melhor, o pesadelo era um daqueles em que ficamos a ver o que se passa, mas quando queremos agir, parece que algo nos impede.  
Callen estava a dançar com Katherine, contudo o seu pensamento estava centrado na mulher que lhe roubou o coração. Ele perguntava-se se ela já estava a dormir e se sim,se estava a pensar nele como ele pensava nela.  
Não aconteceu na realidade, mas no pesadelo de Nell, o homem que ela tanto amava estava a beijar outra mulher. Nell acordou em sobressalto e reparou que Callen ainda não tinha chegado a casa. A cama estava fria porque ele não estava lá para a aquecer com o fogo do seu corpo nem para a segurar naquele momento. Tinha passado pouco tempo desde que ele saiu, porém Nell já sentia a falta dos seus braços fortes envolta dela e por isso vestiu uma das suas camisas. Era bom sentir o perfume dele.  
Callen chegou a casa e dirigiu-se para o quarto onde se deparou com a mulher mais linda do mundo a dormir numa das suas camisas.  
"Boa noite, linda." Callen não recebeu nenhuma resposta pois Nell estava mesmo adormecida. Ele deitou-se e esperou que ela se aconchega-se nele, mas isso não aconteceu. Ele estranhou porém deixou-a estar a dormir.  
...  
"Bom dia, dorminhoca." Susurrou Callen ao ouvido de Nell que ainda estava a acordar.  
"Bom dia." Ele aproximou-separa lhe dar um beijo mas foi afastado.  
"Nell, está tudo bem?" Callen estava preocupado porque não sabia o que tinha feito para Nell o afastar assim. Ele não tem intenções de a magoar e nunca iria fazer nada para a ver triste.


	7. Chapter 7

“Nell, o que se passa?”   
“Desculpa. Tive um pesadelo estúpido e acho que foi por isso que reagi assim.”   
“O pesadelo era sobre o quê?” – perguntou Callen Nell hesitou em responder. “Nell fala comigo.”   
“Ao princípio eu estava a sonhar contigo, mas…mas depois apareceu uma mulher. Vocês estavam a dançar. Eu queria fazer qualquer coisa porque ela estava com outras intenções, mas não consegui porque algo me impedia de o fazer. Quando me apercebi tu já a estavas a beijar. Acho que foi por isso, por ser um sonho tão real, que reagi daquela maneira.” Callen aproximou-se e beijou-a. Ele apostou tudo naquele beijo para lhe demonstrar que mais nenhuma mulher nesta Terra o fazia sentir assim tão… apaixonado.  
“Bem, o que é que te aconteceu?” – perguntou Nell sorrindo  
“Nada. Sou só eu a demonstrar-te que mais nenhuma mulher me põe assim. Eu não quero mais ninguém neste mundo, pois já tenho a mulher mais bonita de todo o Universo. Tu…a pessoa que me fez andar tanto tempo sem dizer o que eu sentia, porque nunca encontrei maneira de o fazer e porque até as palavras mais bonitas que eu pudesse dizer fugiam, pois a tua beleza é superior. És tu quem me faz ver que ainda consigo amar alguém. Fazes-me acreditar em coisas que não acreditava quando estava sozinho, fazes-me ver o que não via, sentir o que não sentia.” Enquanto Callen falava, as imagens de todos os momentos deles, passaram-lhe pela cabeça.  
Nell não conseguia falar, ou melhor, não sabia que palavras usar para expressar a felicidade que sentia em ter encontrado um homem tão sincero e romântico.   
“Obrigado por teres aparecido na minha vida e por conseguires dar paz ao meu coração. A paz que não tinha quando estava sozinho.” – agradeceu Callen com a voz a falhar devido à emoção.  
“Não tens de quê.” – retribuiu Nell vendo-o com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela percebeu que era mesmo importante para ele e que Callen não a queria perder. Callen beijou-a e fizeram amor.  
Callen amava estar assim, intimamente ligado a Nell aprofundando aquele amor que só eles os dois conseguiam sentir e demonstrando-lhe o que anteriormente tinha dito. Mais nenhuma mulher conseguia acalmar o desejo que ele sentia nem acender a chama que ardia incansavelmente dentro do seu peito. O toque que ambos partilhavam, para além de carinhoso, acelerava o batimento do coração que batia, por amor, mais depressa do que nunca.   
Nell também amava estar assim com Callen, partilhando este momento com o seu amado que a fazia sentir como se fosse a única mulher no mundo. De cada vez que o corpo de Callen ‘beijava’ o de Nell, vinha-lhe à memória o momento em que o homem que ela tanto amava não estava em casa e em que ela estava com uma das suas camisas. A pele dele resumia-se a essa peça de tecido fino, suave como seda que a abraçava protegendo Nell da saudade dele. Sem dúvida que ele era a pessoa com quem Nell queria estar…onde Nell queria estar.   
Da primeira vez que estiveram juntos, Nell apercebeu-se que Callen ‘amou-a’ com as mãos entrelaçadas nas dela e agora, vendo-o a realizar esse gesto novamente, ela percebeu que não era apenas um gesto inconsciente. Para ele significava que ambos estavam ali, juntos, de corpo e alma.   
…  
“Bom dia, sunshine.” – disse Deeks   
“Bom dia, gun powder.” – disse Kensi a sorrir. Deeks sorriu de volta.   
“Está um dia tão bonito. Vamos à praia?” – perguntou Deeks   
“Vamos!” – respondeu Kensi saltando da cama  
“Nunca pensei que ouvi dizer que íamos à praia provocava essa felicidade, mas ok vamos lá!” – rematou Deeks  
…  
Nell acordou novamente quando sentiu a cama fria onde Callen dormia. Callen apercebeu-se que ela tinha acordado e tranquilizou-a.   
“Bom dia, outra vez.” – disse-lhe aproximando-se para um beijo enquanto fazia o laço dos calções.   
“Bom dia. Onde vais?” – perguntou Nell ainda ensonada   
“Onde vamos. Estava a pensar em passarmos o dia na praia. O que achas?” – propôs Callen  
“Perfeito.” – respondeu Nell radiante   
“Então veste-te, porque eles os dois estão à nossa espera.” – disse Callen roubando-lhe um beijo. Nell sorriu  
…  
“Olá meninos. Bom dia!” – disse Nell  
“Bom dia, pombinhos! Vamos?”   
“Vamos.” – respondeu Callen  
…  
“Queres que te ponha protetor solar?” – perguntou Callen a Nell  
“Sim, por favor.” – respondeu Nell. Quando Callen começou a massajar-lhe os ombros, o toque entre os seus dedos e a pele de Nell, reavivou-lhe o momento compartilhado de manhã. Callen sorriu ao lembrar-se de todas as carícias e palavras compartilhadas. Acabando de lhe pôr o creme, ele deu um beijo no pescoço da sua Afrodite. Nell estremeceu ao toque dos lábios de Callen.  
“Amo-te.” – sussurrou-lhe Callen ao ouvido com uma voz rouca que ela amava.   
“Eu também te amo.” – disse Nell antes de lhe dar um longo beijo.  
Kensi e Deeks não deixaram de sorrir.   
“Pombinhos, há mais gente na praia.” – disse Deeks e Callen fez-lhe um gesto com a mão como que dizendo para olhar para o outro lado. “Ok, bem eu e a Kensi vamos dar um mergulho, vêem? Que pergunta mais estúpida, é claro que não.” – disse Deek vendo que eles ainda se estavam a beijar. Callen e Nell riram-se.   
“Aqueles dois estão mesmo apaixonados.” – disse Kensi com um sorriso.  
“Ainda bem. Quer dizer, pelo menos assim não reclamam de nós os dois.” – brincou Deeks enquanto se aproximavam da água e Kensi abanou a cabeça. Deeks chapinhou-a   
“Deeks!”   
“Diz.” – disse Deeks rindo-se, mas continuou a chapinhá-la   
“A água está fria! Pára com isso.”   
Depois de Kensi protestar Deeks pegou-a ao colo e foram os dois para dentro de água.   
“Amo estar assim, com os teus braços à minha volta.” – disse Nell acariciando os braços de Callen que estava sentado atrás dela. Os braços dele eram fortes e musculados mas não tão musculados como os de Sam. Eram perfeitos assim. Ela adorava os braços de Callen. Aliás ela amava o corpo dele. Forte e bem constituído.   
“E eu amo ter-te encostada ao meu peito.” – disse Callen pronto para lhe dar um beijo mas foi interrompido.  
“Olá!” – surpreendeu-os Jonhatan   
“Olá, campeão! Então como estás?” – perguntou Callen aproximando-se do menino  
“Estou bom. Finalmente, vocês já são namorados!” – exclamou o menino contente. Callen e Nell entreolharam-se e riram-se.   
“É Jonhatan. Queres brincar?” – perguntou Nell   
“Sim!”   
“A quê?” – perguntou-lhe Callen  
“Podíamos fingir que eu era um piloto de aviões.” – disse Jonhatan  
“Está bem. Então vamos fazer o teu avião.” – disse Callen que pôs mãos à obra. Ele adorava brincar com Jonhatan.  
Os dois começaram a fazer um buraco na areia em forma de avião, deixando areia para fingir que eram os assentos.   
“Feito! Agora este avião só precisa de um piloto e não sei quem o vai ser.” – disse Callen brincando com o menino  
“Eu! Eu!” – disse Jonhatan eufórico  
“Muito bem. Temos um concorrente a piloto! Queres mesmo ser o piloto?” – perguntou Callen fingindo que tinha um microfone. Nell só se ria. Callen era muito divertido.   
“Sim!”   
“Vamos lá, então.” – disse Callen pegando no menino e sentando-o num dos supostos bancos. “Então capitão, para onde vamos hoje?”   
“Para a Disneyland!” – disse Jonhatan levantando um braço.  
“Para a Disneyland.” Callen pegou em Jonhatan e andou com ele no ar como se o menino estivesse a andar de avião. Nell não conseguiu resistir e tirou fotografias.  
“Que fixe!” – disse o menino a sorrir.   
“Achaste? Agora sou eu que quero andar de avião.” – disse Callen. Jonhatan começou-se a rir.  
“Porque te ris?” – perguntou Callen  
“Porque eu não consigo pegar em ti para fazer de conta que andas de avião.” – respondeu o menino   
“Ah, pois. Esqueci-me desse pormenor.” – lamentou Callen e Jonhatan riu perante a expressão de Callen que só fazia palhaçadas.   
“Então pombinhos, quem é este menino?” – perguntou Kensi vinda do mar  
“Sou o Jonhatan.” – disse o menino sorrindo  
“Olá Jonhatan!” – saudou Deeks  
“Pareces o dono do Scooby Doo.” – disse Jonhatan a Deeks. Callen, Nell e Kensi desmancharam-se a rir. Deeks sorriu para si.   
“Ok, é bom saber isso.” – disse Deeks e Jonhatan riu  
Todos se sentaram nas toalhas a aproveitar o sol. Callen tinha Jonhatan no meio das suas pernas e Nell estava a brincar com ele.   
“Quem não souber quem o menino é, julgam que é teu filho, Callen.” – disse Kensi sorrindo. “Tens jeito para lidar com crianças.” Callen apenas sorriu olhando para Nell. “Só não sei se lidarias bem com o Deeks.” – disse Kensi a rir. Callen também riu vendo a cara de Deeks que revirou os olhos mas estava a sorrir.   
“A Kensi tem razão. Vais ser um óptimo pai.” – disse Nell   
“Pois, talvez.” – pensou Callen.


End file.
